poketalefandomcom-20200223-history
Gnomes (Playable Races)
Often never seen by anyone if they don't want to be noticed, gnomes are deft creators of magical items and creators of powerful poisons. Being quiet and stealthy is a virtue among gnomes. Thanks to their small size and the fact they live within the forests there are many large Pokemon that would love to eat a gnome so they grow up on games of stealth and silence, in which the winner is the last to be discovered. A gnome that is loud and obnoxious is considered incredibly rude and thus their heroes are not mighty warriors but tricksters who slip through the fingers of their enemies, play great pranks without being discovered or sneak through evil cities undetected. They deflect both aggression and attention with humour, and they guard their thoughts with friendly laughter. Gnomes also value a quick mind and the ability to come up with a clever solution to any problem. Description Gnomes are the smallest of all the races, usually no taller than 3 foot. Apart from their size they resemble elves with pointed ears and handsome chiselled features such a high cheekbones and sharp jaws. They tend to look much more wild than elves though with hair that spouts in all directions. Some males have tufts of hair on their chin but otherwise lack body hair. Gnomes have skin from ruddy tan to brown or rocky grey and their hair can be almost any colour, stark whites to deep browns or blacks and even greens, oranges and blonds, their eyes are orbs of pure black. They are the longest lived of all the races too, living over 300 years easily but they show their age more than elves. A 100 year old gnome will have grey hair and a lined face from years of laughter but even the oldest gnome retains the strength and dexterity of youth. Residence They share the same forest with the elves but instead of living high in the trees they tend to live out of sight and mostly beneath the notice of larger races. Gnomes dwell in homes dug among the roots of trees, easily overlooked and cleverly concealed by camouflage and illusion. Their "village" is much more like a network of hidden homes. Known as "The Den" this network stretches all the way through the forest and only the other gnomes tend to know where the others are. A traveller could walk through the forest and never even see signs of the gnomes ever having lived there. Many gnomes leave The Den to live in the human towns and Greyson as bards or wandering adventurers. Pokemon Gnomes gain their Pokemon as much out of companionship as protection and will often find their Pokemon on their own. They favour poison and bug types thanks to their trickster nature, using venoms and poisons to both create weapons and also anti-venoms use bug types as friendly companions, powerful fighters or silly pranksters to scare children. This is not to say that gnomes are not powerful fighters when they need to be, but many will favour using the world around them to defeat their foes. Gnome Characteristics Affable, clever, crafty, curious, funny, guarded, inconspicuous, inventive, secretive, sly, tricky Example Names Male Names: Alston, Alvyn, Brocc, Eldon, Frug, Kellen, Ku, Nim, Orryn, Pock, Sindri, Warryn, Wrenn Female Names: Breena, Carlin, Donella, Ella, Lilli, Lorilla, Nissa, Nyx, Oda, Orla, Roswyn, Tana, Zanna Available Starter Pokemon Poison Ekans, Nidoran♀, Nidoran♂, Grimer, Koffing, Gulpin, Seviper, Trubbish, Zubat, Stunky, Skorupi, Croagunk Bug Caterpie, Pinsir, Pineco, Wurmple, Volbeat, Illumise, Kricketot, Burmy, Karrablast, Shelmet, Weedle, Paras, Venonat, Scyther, Ledyba, Spinarak, Yanma, Shuckle, Heracross, Surskit, Nincada, Combee, Sewaddle, Venipede, Dwebble, Joltik, Durant, Larvesta